Save me now
by MickaMarin
Summary: Aioria reflete porque nunca teve coragem de revelar seus sentimentos a Marin. Essa reflexão ocorre quando ele estava diante do Muro das Lamentações .Songfiction da Música "Save me now" , de Andru Donalds. Eu fiz algumas correções no texto.Levem em consideração que sou caloura.


**Fanfiction Save me now/ Salve-me agora**

**Música : Save me now **

**Artista: Andru Donald**

**Saint Seiya pertence a Toei animation, Massami Kurumada e Bandai.**

Capitulo único

"Conseguimos !"Pensou Aioria diante do que sobrou do muro das Lamentações, pouco antes de seu corpo, assim como o dos demais cavaleiros de ouro, se desintegrar. Minutos antes sentira-se muito feliz por reencontrar Aioros vivo, mesmo que por poco tempo e também por lembrar-se de Marin, como a amava, porém devido a vida de ambos nunca conseguiu lhe dizer isso. "E nunca mais poderei lhe dizer. Nunca verei seu rosto e nunca saberei se ela sentia algo a mais por mim, além de amizade." Lembrou-se , Aioria , triste. Sabia que após destruírem o muro, todos eles morreriam. Sentia-se vazio e sozinho.

_Here I am  
In a place that I  
Have never been  
Out of love  
And afraid that you  
Won't let me in (no)_

_Aqui estou eu  
Em um lugar em que  
Nunca estive antes  
Completamente sem amor  
E com medo de que você  
Não me deixe entrar_

_Marin sentiu o cosmo de Aioria e dos demais dourados se elevar ao máximo e depois sumirem completamente. "Eles se foram, ELE se fora, nunca mais poderei lhe confessar meus sentimentos." __Marin pensava com amargura._

_You came to me and I started to feel  
That my senses had left me to die  
Where is my strength when I need it the most?  
__Tell me what have you done with my mind_

_Você veio até a mim e aí comecei a perceber  
Que meus sentidos tinham me deixado para morrer  
Onde estão minhas forças quando mais preciso delas?  
Diga-me o que foi que você fez com a minha mente_

O espírito de Aioria vagava , num lugar escuro e sentia apenas a presença de seu irmão e dos outros cavaleiros imersos em seus próprios pensamentos, revivendo momentos, e pensando em coisas que deixaram para trá todos condenados a ficarem toda a eternidade nesse eterno confronto com suas próprias emoções e segredos. Aioria não parava lembrar de Marin .Marin e seu jeito sério e ponderado,porém que escondia uma garota delicada e sensível, com seus belos cabelos vermelhos que a destacavam dentre as demais amazonas, seus olhos seriam de quer cor para combinar com seus lindos cabelos?Aioria se perguntava. "Porque nunca tive coragem de lhe revelar meus sentimentos?"Todo seu corpo precisava dela naquele momento e ele não sabia se ia aguentar viver nesse eterno tormento.

Save me now  
From the depth of my infatuation  
I could drown  
In the sea of love and isolation  
I'll take you down if you just  
Save me now

_Salve-me agora  
Da profundidade de minha paixão  
Eu poderia me afogar  
Neste mar de amor e isolamento  
Te levarei comigo se você simplesmente  
Me salvar agora_

Marin não conseguia parar de chorar, estava assim desde que entrara em sua casa. " Porque fui tão covarde, porque não disse que o amava com todo meu coração, que cada vez que olhava em seus carinhosos olhos verdes , sentia meu corpo vibrar?Agora é muito doloroso saber que nunca mais o verei, nem ouvirei a sua voz tão bonita, nunca poderei sentir o sabor de seus lábios nos meus,sempre soube que ele sentia algo por mim, pois ele não conseguia disfarçar, eu que nunca deixei ele perceber que correspondia , fingindo ignorar o amor que via em seus olhos, como fui tola." Marin refletia.

_All the time that I gave away  
I'll give it to you  
All the love that I never made  
I'll make it to you, yeah_

_Todo aquele tempo que desperdicei  
Eu darei a você  
E todo aquele amor que nunca fiz  
Eu farei com você, sim_

Aioria continuava a relembrar momentos que havia passado junto de Marin, as conversas rápidas e escondidas, ás vezes em que a salvara de Shina e de outros que a humilhavam por ser oriental, o modo carinhoso com que a vira cuidar e ensinar Seiya, ficara tão orgulhoso quando ele conquistara a armadura e por Marin que se destacava como uma das melhores repente Aioria viu uma luz que os iluminou, olhou e viu que ali estava Athena, ela os havia ido buscar.

_Nothing will not be more electric to me  
Than to give you a taste of the love that I hide  
In my condition I'm totally lost  
Tell me what have you done with my pride_

_Nada será mais eletrizante para mim  
Do que te dar uma prova do amor que guardo  
Em minha condição, estou completamente perdido  
Diga-me o que foi que você fez com o meu orgulho_

Marin ficou sabendo que Athena havia ido buscar os cavaleiros de ouro,porém eles estavam desacordados se restaurando na Fonte de Athena. Marin resolveu ir ver Aioria,pois não aguentava mais de tanta saudade,chegando lá encontrou Saori.

-Você veio ver Aioria-Disse Saori.

-Hã ?Sim vim ver ele e meus outros amigos-Marin respondeu meio constrangida.

Ora não se acanhe eu sei o que você sente por ele, Marin ,sou Athena esqueceu, pode ir até ele e saiba que em breve irei revogar essa lei que impede vocês amazonas de amar e serem obrigas a usar máscara.

Marin alegrou-se , agradeceu à Saori e foi ver Aioria.

_Save me now (save me now)  
From the depth of my infatuation  
I could drown (I could drown)  
In the sea of love and isolation  
I'll take you down if you just_

_Save me now  
Save me now_

_Salve-me agora (salve-me agora)  
Da profundidade de minha paixão  
Eu poderia me afogar (eu poderia me afogar)  
Neste mar de amor e isolamento  
Te levarei comigo se você simplesmente  
Me salvar agora  
Me salvar agora_

Marin entrou no quarto em que estava Aioria e viu que este dormia, parecia fisicamente observou seu belo rosto, e retirou sua máscara.Não resistiu e beijou os lábios de Aioria que dormia, porém abriu os olhos e ficou observando-a.

-Marin é você? Aioria perguntou.

-Sim , que bom vê-lo vivo- Marin respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Como você é linda, Marin-Aioria a olhava encantado,por sua beleza exuberante e um tanto bem dentro dos olhos castanhos dela e Marin desviou sem jeito, Aioria sorriu.

-Obrigada , Aioria.

-Eu te amo , Marin , sempre te amei, pensei que nunca ia poder te dizer isso.- Aioria finalmente confessou.

-Oh Aioria!Eu também te amo, amo demais, pensei que fosse morrer quando soube que você estava morto.

Aioria se ergueu e eles se abraçaram .Aioria segurou o rosto de Marin suavemente e a beijou.O beijo começou suave , porém foi ficando intenso, tão forte quanto o amor que sentiam um pelo outro,afastaram para respirarem e sorriram, fazendo planos até o anoitecer e Marin teve que ir pra casa , prometendo voltar amanhã, despediram-se com um beijo cheio de paixão.

_And I'll stop loving you (save me now)  
No way  
Can't stop fantasizing (I could drown)  
With you in my mind  
Loves you girl  
Loves you_

_E vou deixar de te amar (salve-me agora)  
De forma alguma  
Não posso parar de fantasiar (eu poderia me afogar)  
Com você minha mente  
Te amo garota  
Te amo_

Aioria teve alta , e Athena aboliu o uso de máscara e a Lei das e Marin começaram a namorar, além de outros casais que se acertaram, Aioria pediu Marin em casamento e ela aceitou muito feliz em poder, finalmente, ficar com o homem que sempre dois resolveram deixar para terem sua primeira noite após o casamento.

_Where is my strength when I need it the most?  
Tell me what have you done with my mind_

Save me now (save me now)  
From the depth of my infatuation  
I could drown (I could drown)  
In the sea of love and isolation

_Onde estão minhas forças quando mais preciso delas?  
Diga-me o que foi que você fez com a minha mente_

_Salve-me agora (salve-me agora)  
Da profundidade de minha paixão  
Eu poderia me afogar (eu poderia me afogar)  
Neste mar de amor e isolamento_

Aioria e Marin casaram-se e foram passar a sua lua de mel, na Ilha de Santorine , na Grécia, cortesia de Saori , uma das madrinhas do casal.

Quando ficaram sozinhos, Aioria sussurrou no ouvido de Marin:-Quero fazer amor com você.-Marin arrepiou-se toda e disse:-Eu também.

Ele a levou gentilmente para a cama ,a despiu e também se despiu.

Ao ver a potente virilidade , Marin sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, e um calor estranho subiu por seu corpo,jamais havia sentido um momento tão intenso de paixão, tudo o que queria , era sentir Aioria dentro dela, numa união total.

Aioria beijou cada pedaço de seu corpo,seus seios ,suas coxas, sua feminilidade,como se soubesse em cada ponto tocar para lhe dar mais prazer. Marin se contorcia de prazer, de repente era ela quem o estava tocnado e beijando, mesmo sendo inexperiente , Marin conseguia enlouquecer Aioria , beijando seu peito, barriga até chegar em seu membro .Até que Aioria não aguentando mais , posicionou seu corpo sobre o dela e a olhou nos olhos e disse:

–Eu te amo.-

-Também te amo- Marin respondeu sem desviar seus olhos do dele.

E gentilmente a penetrou,lembrando que era a primeira vez dela.

Marin sentiu um leve desconforto , que não foi nada comparado ao prazer de sentí-lo dentro de si. Deixaram-se levar por um ritmo cada vez mais intenso, gritou o nome de Aioria quando chegou ao clímax e ele derramou-se dentro dela, sentindo um incontrolável , perceberam que suas almas se fundiram naquele momento.

Could you save me now?  
I could drown, baby  
(Save me now)  
In the sea of love and isolation  
I'll take you down if you just  
Save me now  
Save me now  
Save me now

_Você poderia me salvar agora?  
Eu poderia me afogar, baby  
(Salve-me agora)  
Neste mar de amor e isolamento  
Levar-te-ei comigo se você simplesmente  
Me salvar agora  
Me salvar agora  
Me salvar agora_

_Aioria estava deitado com Marin em seus braços, lembrando de tudo o que acontecera, e do futuro que teriam pela a amava!Marin a mulher que o salvou de todas as formas possíveis._


End file.
